Sailboats that are fitted with a jib generally carry a whisker pole to keep the jib out when going down wind. Such a pole is fastened to the mast much like a spinnaker pole, but the whisker pole is of much lighter construction. The outboard end of the whisker pole is generally connected to a point adjacent the clew of the jib. This rig enables a sailboat when sailing from a beam reach to down wind to make the jib work rather than flap or collapsing from being blanketed by the mainsail. There is a need for a whisker pole or spar that can be easily handled by a cruising sailor with minimum effort. In a similar vein, the handling of spinnakers and particularly the smaller versions called cruising spinnakers is very difficult for the average sailor. There is therefore a need for a pole or spar that can be easily used that will enable the spinnaker to draw property in a balanced configuration. To enhance the performance of furled headsails, a sleeve that presents minimum wind resistance is desirable. This sleeve will also contain and protect the sail and spar.